1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel glycolic acid platinum complexes which have antitumor activity comparable to or more potent than that of cisplatin. The nephrotoxicity is very low.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The analogous compounds of cisplatin [Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 49-7224, Bristol-Myers Co.] have been investigated since its potent antitumor activity has been observed; as the result of the fact, the compounds such as malonato(1,2-diaminocyclohexane)platinum(II) [Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 53-31648], sulfato(1,2-diaminocyclohexane)platinum(II) [Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 54-44620], 4-carboxyphthalato(1,2-diaminocyclohexane)platinum(II) [Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 54-46752], cis-dichloro-trans-dihydroxy-bis(isopropylamine)platinum(IV) [Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 57-77694], and the like have been investigated. The present inventors have also investigated analogous compounds of cisplatin and they have found various type of platinum complexes having potent antitumor activity and high water solubility, for example, bicycloheptane platinum complexes [Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 58-79933], adamantane platinum complexes [Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 58-79994], 1,2-cyclohexanediamine platinum complexes [Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 58-124797], and other platinum complexes [Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 56-154493 and 57-123198].